Symbiote
by Tai Wilson
Summary: So many pepole always want to know what would happen if Spidey kept his Symbiote suit, well, I'm asking, what would happen if he got it back! This is my first Spider-Man story, so it may suck. (Final chapter up!)
1. Symbiote

Symbiote

By Tai Wilson

Chapter 1-Spawn

The sirens were blasting so loud that Steve could barley hear the police shouting at him as he ran. He was a young man, twenty something, with a goatee and was wearing black pants, a dark blue shirt, and a black jacket. This would be the 2nd bank robbery and 9th car he'd stolen this week, if he made it out.

"NYPD! Stop the car!" Steve heard the officer shout through the microphone that was attached to a speaker on top of the cop car.

Suddenly, something silvery, which looked like a liquid of some sort, pored onto the road. When the car that Steve was driving ran over it, it stopped instantly. The car stopped so fast that Steve went flying through the windshield. He had landed in the same stuff that the car was stuck in. He tried to move, but couldn't. Suddenly more of the 'stuff' pored onto Steve. It covered his whole body, except for his head, but his mouth was covered in it also, so that he couldn't talk. What he was wrapped in was very sticky, and looked like silver rope.

Then a cop appeared above him. He knew there was no way out of it this time. He was caught.

A few minutes later an ambulance arrived and freed Steve from the sticky rope that was tied around him. They then brought him to a nearby hospital because of the injures he had received when he went crashing through the car window.

A few hours later Steve woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. As he looked around he saw someone lying next to him in another bed. He was huge, built like a football player, and he was wrapped entirely in bandages. When Steve asked a nurse what had happened to him, he found out that the man had been burned badly somehow, but was ready to leave tomorrow night, the same night Steve was going to leave the hospital.

The next day when Steve woke up, he look over to the bed that the other man was in and noticed that his bandages were now off him. He still looked like a football player, even without the bandages. He had blond hair and a face that told Steve the guy was probably also going to jail.

The next time a nurse came over to check on Steve, he asked her if she knew who the man lying next to him was. She said it was someone called Eddie Brock. For some reason that sounded familiar to Steve. Then as he was looking through the 'Daily Bugle' newspaper and he saw the same name, Eddie Brock.

That afternoon, four police officers came into Steve and Eddie's room. One of them asked Steve to get up, and then two of the officers walked him out of the hospital. As he looked back, Steve saw the two other officers put Eddie into a wheelchair and push him after Steve and the other officers, onto an armored van, to take them to the jail.

As they rode, and while they where in jail, surprisingly, they were both in the same jail cell, they talked about how they got into jail, and, Eddie even shared a few things he knew about Spider-Man.

"Wow!" Steve said as he listened. "So you mean that some skinny little guy, is Spider-Man?"

"Yep." Eddie said.

"But, how did you find out?"

"Well," Eddie began.

But just then there was a loud explosion from the front of the jail, and a few minutes later the door that separated the cells and the front of the jail burst open, and something that looked like a black puddle oozed out and into Steve and Eddie's cell. Quickly Eddie stepped into the puddle and it began to wrap around him, soon Eddie was gone, and what Steve saw standing in his place was, "Venom!" Steve yelled as he tried to get out of the cell. Then Venom walked over to the cell door and ripped it open, then ran out of the jail, but not before shooting webbing onto all the other cell doors and ripping them off too. As Steve ran he splashed through a puddle, when he looked down he saw red on his pants. He figured it was just blood and kept running.

When Steve finally got home, he locked all of the ten locks on his door, pulled off his jacket and stained jeans, figuring he would wash them the next day, and went to sleep.

That night, Steve thought about what Eddie Brock had said. And then he realized something, it was Spider-Man who had stopped him the other night! It was Spider-Man's fault he had gotten put into jail! It was Spider-Man's fault that he was now wanted by the cops!

As rage filled inside Steve, he felt something wet crawling up his leg, but he just ignored it. Soon it was around both legs. Then it was up to his waist. Now it had covered everything but his head, and was still crawling up his neck, onto his chin. Steve suddenly stopped planning how he was going to destroy Spider-Man and noticed that he was now covered in something wet. He tore off the covers and saw something that almost made him yell.

Chapter 2-The Suit

When Steve looked into his full-length mirror, he couldn't believe what he saw. He was covered in a suit that was red with a black symbol of a spider on the chest and back, and then black, red and light red streaks here and there all over the suit. Then on the mask, were two huge black oval shapes where his eyes were, and on the back of the hands of the gloves were two black rectangles for some reason.

Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on Steve's apartment door.

"Who is it?" Steve asked. He was very surprised when he heard his voice. It sounded like that Venom guy's voice, only not a deep.

"NYPD! Open up!" Steve heard from the other side of the door.

Quickly he tried to think of a way out, when the police burst down the door.

"Freeze!" The officer said. Then Steve felt something on his left arm. He looked over and saw that a part of the suit had come out in a tentacle like fashion. Then the tentacle shot out toward the officer and hit him in the face. The cop fell backward onto the floor, unconscious, and blood coming from the forehead.

"Get your hands in the air!" Shouted another officer as he pulled out his gun and fired three shots.

Quickly, without thinking, Steve jumped out of his window. His **_13th floor window. As he fell he tried to think of how he was going to get out of his situation. Then, suddenly, a rope of some sort shot out of the black rectangle that was on the back of his hand. Quickly the rope stuck onto the side of a building, and Steve felt a slight jerk as he began to swing. Then the same thing happened on the other hand and Steve began to pick up speed as the same thing happened again and again. Soon Steve was swinging all over the city._**

After a while of swinging, he decided to stop, so he headed for the top of a nearby building. Unfortunately, he didn't make to the top. He ran into the wall and began to fall again. Hoping that there was a brick sticking out, or anything else he could grab hold of, Steve began clawing at the wall, when he stopped falling. He looked to see what he wade grabbed onto, when he noticed that the building was completely smooth. He was somehow sticking to the wall. Slowly, he raised his hand off the wall. Nothing happened. He was still sticking to the wall. He then put his hand back down on the wall and pulled himself up the wall until he had reached the top of the building. Then he saw something swing past him. 'Venom.' He thought.

Then Steve jumped off the building and began to follow him.

Chapter 3-Training

Venom had just now gotten home from some web swinging and was now letting his suit turn into a pair of jeans and a shirt, revealing Eddie Brock's head.

'Home at last!' Eddie thought. Then, for some reason, he stopped in the middle of the room. Suddenly his Symbiote costume wrapped around him again as he spun around and shot out a line of webbing once he stopped. Then he yanked the line back toward him, pulling Steve out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Venom asked.

"What did you do to me?" Steve demanded.

"We didn't do anything to you! You did it to yourself!"

"I didn't do this to myself!" He said pulling at the suit that was covering his body.

"We don't know how that came to be, but we didn't bring it to you!"

"Yes you did!" Steve said without any control of what he was saying and in a voice that was more like Carnage or Venom's than his. "We are the spawn of your Symbiote side!"

"So why are you telling us this?" Eddie asked, now out of his costume.

"I need your help!" Steve said, now in control of his voice again. "Train me to control my suit, to use it to my benefit!"

"Well," Eddie said, thinking. "O.K. Come back here tomorrow night."

"Thanks." Steve said, and then he jumped out the window.

"Tomorrow night's going to very, very, long." Eddie said as he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Steve swung over to Eddie's apartment to learn how to control his suit.

"Now," Eddie said. "The first thing you need to know is how to turn your suit into clothes." Then Eddie's clothes turned into a tuxedo, a jumpsuit, and a real looking cop uniform, before going back to the sweat suit that he was wearing before.

"Wow," Steve said. "How did you do that?"

"Well, actually, it's really easy. All you have to do is just think of what suit you want to wear, and, BAM! You're wearing it!"

"O.K." Steve said. Thin he thought real hard, and a second later, he was wearing a black cap, a red shirt, a black jacket, and red baggy cargo pants.

"This is great!" Steve said, glade to finally be able to smell fresh air again.

"Now," Eddie said, pulling a few cinder blocks out of his closet. "Let's practice letting your suit do most of the fighting."

"How do I do that?" Steve asked, letting his suit wrap back around him.

"Well, I think you've already done it once."

Thinking, Steve figured that Eddie was right.

"Still, I don't know how to do it."

"Well, before, it happened because you were mad, desperate, and in trouble, but now, you'll just be doing it because you want to. So, just imagine those cinder blocks as, oh, I don't know, Spider-Man?"

Just at the word, a tentacle appeared out of Steve's left arm.

"That's it! Just imagine as anything you want to turn to dust as Spidey!"

"I'll try." Steve said.

Concentrating, several tentacles appeared out of Steve's arms, and then they began to hit the cinder block with extreme force before the cinder blocks crumbled to the ground.

"Wow." Steve said.

"Exactly." Eddie said. "And I think you already know how to use your webbing."

Steve then shot a string of webbing at the ceiling and then quickly pulled himself up to and stood strait up on the ceiling.

"And you can stick to things too. Great."

After that Eddie taught Steve how to make himself blend completely in with his backgrounds, turning him virtually invisible, and he taught him how to use his suit to make himself look like someone else.

"Now all you need is a name." Eddie said once they were done.

A name?" Steve said.

"Ya, so that people don't know who you are."

"Oh, O.K. How about 'The Raptor'?

"Whatever." Eddie said. "Well, I think that's all I can teach you right now. If you need anything else, just come on over."

"Thanks." Steve said. Then he opened the window and jumped out.

Chapter 4-The Raptor Arrives

A few hours later, Peter Parker was just getting up.

'What time is it?' Peter thought to himself as he looked at his clock radio. '6:00? Why am I up so early?' Then he figured out why. Something was banging on his apartment room door.

Quickly he put on some jeans and headed for the door. Before he could open the door, it burst down!

There, standing in the doorway was, Venom!

"Morning, Parker!" Venom yelled as he grabbed Peter by the neck and dragged him over to a window. Then he ripped the window out and pushed Peter through the hole, still holding onto his neck.

"Say hi to your uncle for me, Parker!" Venom Shouted as he let go of Peter's neck and began to laugh the most evil laugh Peter had ever heard. Peter was falling… falling… falling… Then he looked down and noticed that he had his old Symbiote suit on. He was still falling.

Finally, he reached the ground, and landed in his bed. He was safe back in his room, Symbiote free.

There was still banging coming from his door. Quickly he put on some jeans and went to answer the door, prepared for the worst.

When he opened the door, he found, not Venom, but a young man around Peter's age, with a goatee, and wearing a black cap, a red shirt, a black jacket, and red baggy, cargo pants.

"Can I help you?" Peter asked the man.

"Ya," said the man. "I just moved in across the hall and I need some help with some of my furniture. Can ya lend a hand?"

"Sure." Peter said as he stepped outside.

"Thanks. The name's Steve, Steve Hansonburg."

"Peter."

"Peter, huh? What's your last name?"

"Parker. I sell pictures to the 'Daily Bugle'. What do you do?"

"Did you say Parker? Peter Parker?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Ya. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

'Wow!' Steve thought. 'I found him!'

"I work for the 'Daily Bugle'. How about you?" Peter asked again.

"Me? I just moved here! Do you really think I could get a job that fast?" Steve said.

"Ya, I guess your right." Peter said with a little laugh "Say, have you ever heard of that guy named Spider-Man?"

"Spider-Man? Ya, I've heard of him. He's a maniac! Always leaving that webbing everywhere, swinging around as he pleases, scaring everyone who sees him, and then there are those two guys who dress like him, Venom and Carnage, and now I hear there's another one of those guys out there. Calls himself The Raptor."

"Well, he's not that bad, I mean- wait a second. What'd you say? Who's The Raptor?" Peter said, just realizing what Steve had said.

"He's a new guy, just got here last night. Robbed a bank this morning around 2:00 AM."

"Really? Um… I just remembered I have a dentist appointment. I've got to go."

Then Peter quickly turned and went back inside closing the door behind him.

"I've got him now." Steve said as he easily lifted his furniture and quickly put it into his new apartment and then walking inside closing the door behind him before letting his suit wrap around him and climbing out his skylight window and taking a running jump off of his building.

A few minutes earlier, Peter Parker had just stepped back into his apartment. Quickly, he put on his Spider-Man suit and climbed out his window, before swinging off toward the New York bank.

Spider-Man arrived at the bank 15 minutes later.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"We don't exactly know yet," a police officer said. "We just finished putting out the fire."

Spider-Man looked at the bank. There was a huge hole where the door should have been, bits of fire still dancing on the floor.

"Hey Chief!" shouted one of the cops. "I think you better come take a look at this!"

"What is it, John?" The officer asked once he and Spider-Man had walked over to where the other cop was.

Spider-Man looked over and saw that the giant safe in the back of the bank had huge dents all over it.

"What do you think did this?" Asked the officer.

"I don't know sir. A jackhammer?"

"How could anyone get a jackhammer in here with out waking everyone up? Think John."

"Sorry sir."

"There are dents like these all over the place!" Spider-Man said, looking around.

Sure enough, there were holes and dents all over the bank.

"Do you think what ever did this was the same thing that blew open the front door?" John asked.

"No." said the officer. "What ever did that was probably a bomb of some sort."

"How could it be a bomb?" Spider-Man said. "It would have woken everyone up!"

"Maybe it was one of those new sonic guns."

"Even those make noise. Very loud noise."

Then Spider-Man remembered what that guy across the hall had said, about the new Symbiote, The Raptor. Then he thought what would happen if some of the suit had been left behind in the bank.

"Everyone out of here! Now!" Spider-Man said as he began to push police officers, fire fighters, and news reporters out of and away from the bank.

Once everyone was gone, Spider man called Richard Reed, a.k.a. Mr. Fantastic, and the both of them searched the bank for any traces of a Symbiote.

"Do you see any thing, Spider-Man?" Mr. Fantastic asked as they walked through the rubble.

"Nothing yet." Spider-Man said.

Just then, Spider-Man uttered a low-pitched, "Ah!" and grabbed his leg.

"What happened?" Mr. Fantastic asked as he quickly turned around.

"Nothing." Spider-Man said. "I just got a little cut on my leg from a piece of glass."

"Oh, O.K." Then Mr. Fantastic stretched over to Spider-Man, who was on the other side of the bank lobby, and handed him a cloth.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said once he was done and they had continued their search.

After a few hours, Spider-Man announced that it was all right for every one to go back inside the building, and hundreds of news reporters, police officers, and bank employees piled into the bank.

That night, Peter Parker, before going to bed threw his suit into the washer. The next morning he woke up and walked over to the washer to put his clothes in to the dryer. When he opened the lid, he found most, if not all, of his clothes had a bit of a red ting in them.

"Dang it!" Peter shouted out loud. Did I put a red towel in with the whites again?" Then he noticed that this wasn't the whites load, it was the darks load, along with his suit.

"What the heck?" Then he noticed something even worse. All most all of his clothes were in there! All of his other clothes were dirty! These were all he had left to wear! Even his boxers were stained!

By the time work was over Peter was thinking about becoming a postman. Everyone in the Daily Bugle had laughed at him! Even the new guy, Steve Hansonburg, who was the same person from across the hall, had laughed at him! And he was dressed just as weird as Peter! But then Peter realized something he hadn't before. Steve's laugh wasn't a mocking laugh like everyone else's. It was an evil laugh, the same laugh he had had in his dream, which he had been having every night since Steve moved in.

Later that night Peter had just gotten home and was going to go web slinging, when suddenly, a great deal of pain struck his leg. He looked down and noticed there was something red on his leg. He pulled up his jeans to get a better look and noticed it was blood. Quickly he limped over to the bathroom and began to dab the cut with a towel when something happened. The blood suddenly started to swirl. Then he saw something black mix with the blood. After about a second and a half of swirling with the black liquid, both it and Peter's blood went back into to his leg before just blood started to slowly and barley come out. After wrapping a bandage around his leg so tightly it was cutting off his circulation, Peter made an appointment with his doctor for the next morning and laid down in his bed to try and sleep.

Chapter 5-Trouble Brewing

That night, Peter woke up startled. He had had another nightmare. Slowly he got up and walked over to the window. He noticed it was open slightly. He opened it all the way and let the cold night air wash over him. Then, for some reason, he looked up at the ceiling. He thought he saw something moving on it in the shadows, but figured he was probably just seeing things. Quickly he went over to his bed and laid back down.

Once Peter was asleep, Steve silently lowered himself down from the ceiling.

'That was close.' Steve thought. 'Better make this quick.'

Then, soundlessly, he walked over to Peter's closet and opened the door. Two seconds later he found Peter's clothes hamper. Quickly, part of Steve's suit jumped off him and into the clothes pile. A few seconds later it came out, thicker that when it left. Then the Symbiote jumped back onto Steve as he walked toward Peter's bed.

'If he won't accept it,' Steve thought. 'I'll make him!'

Then the part of the Symbiote that was on the clothes jumped off Steve and onto Peter's bed. Slowly it crawled up Peter's leg, dissolving his clothes as it went. Soon it was up to Peter's waist, and it was turning black, turning back into Peter's old Symbiote suit! In two minutes it had completely covered Peter's body and looked like his old suit.

'Are you ready?' Steve thought. Then from somewhere inside his head he heard, 'We are ready.'

'Then let's go.' Steve thought as he jumped out the window. Then Peter's Symbiote suit, holding tightly to Peter's body, lifted Peter up and out the window. At first the suit couldn't completely control Peter's body and just fell out the window, but then it regained control and shot out a line of webbing. Soon, Peter, unknowingly, was swinging and crawling all over New York City.

The next day, when Peter woke up, he was exhausted. Slowly he crawled over to the phone and called the Daily Bugle to tell J. Jonah Jameson, the paper's owner and chief editor, that he would not be able to come in today.

"What do you mean you be able to bring in any pictures today?" Jameson yelled into the phone.

"I think I have a cold or something, Mr. Jameson." Peter said.

"I don't care what you have! Get out and take some pictures NOW!"

Peter heard a loud 'CLICK!' as Jameson hung up the phone.

'Well,' Peter thought. 'Guess I'll have to cancel my appointment.'

On the other side of town there was another bank robbery in progress.

"You think you can stop us?" The Raptor yelled, taunting the police who had managed to get to the bank before he had a chance to leave. "Come on!" One of the officers fired his gun at The Raptor, but he dodged it easily. "Try again!"

"Where's that SWAT team?" One of the officers demanded.

"They're still coming, sir." Another cop said.

"Well, tell them to hurry up! And get Spider-Man over here!"

A minute later, the SWAT team arrived and surrounded Raptor.

"Don't move." An officer said from a helicopter that was above The Raptor.

"No," The Raptor shouted at the helicopter. "_You_ don't move!" Then hundreds of tentacles shot out of his back and grabbed the helicopter, pulling it down.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" shouted the pilot as the copter slowly crashed to the ground. Quickly, everyone that was in the copter jumped out and began to run for the streets, away from the impact zone.

As police officers and the SWAT team tried to look through the smoke and flames, Raptor grabbed the bag of webbing he had made to hold the money he had stolen and jumped into the air, clear over the smoke and flames, and landed behind the cops.

'This is going to be great!' Raptor thought as his suit turned into Spider-Man's red and blue suit. Then he shot out a line of webbing and pulled one of the police officer's guns right out of his hand, before kicking another in the back of the head and then wrapping most of the SWAT team in webbing.

"Wouldn't want you to actually catch him, now do we?" Raptor said, trying his best to make his voice sound like Spidey's.

"Spider-Man! Why?" one of the police officers said, before falling to the ground.

Then all of the police officers and SWAT team members that were left turned around and opened fire. Quickly The Raptor jumped into the air and swung off into the night.

A few minutes later, once everyone was finally freed of what they believed was _Spider-Man's_ webbing. The cops and the SWAT team were getting ready to trade places with the fire department, so that the fire from the bank and the helicopter could be put out.  Then the real Spider-Man came swinging down from the sky and landed behind everyone, again.

"What happened here?" Spider-Man asked.

"Who are you?" asked one of the cops without turning around.

"I'm Spider-Man!"

"Spider-Man? Here he is! Fire at will!"

Then every cop there turned around and started shooting at Spider-Man.

"Not again! What'd I do _this_ time?" Spider-Man yelled as he jump out of the way of the hundreds of bullets heading for him.

Once Spidey had managed to lose the cops and he headed strait for his apartment. Once he was home, Peter started to change his clothes when he noticed a slight bruise on his arm. Then, when he was getting ready to put his suit into the washer he felt something hard. He was searching through the suit when he found it on his shirt. It was a bullet.

"What the heck?" Peter said once he found the bullet. "I know I have spider-like-powers, but I don't have bulletproof skin! How the heck did this happen?"

Just then the phone began to ring. Peter quickly shot a line of webbing at it and pulled it over to him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Tiger, how's it going?" Peter heard from the other line. It was his wife, Mary Jane.

"Hi, honey." Peter said. How's your trip going?"

Mary Jane had gone on a two weeklong trip to Hawaii for a photo shoot.

"Fine. How's everything going there?"

"The usual. Someone framed me again."

"That's too bad. Want me to make you another costume while I'm gone?"

"No thanks. I think I can make one."

"O.K. Well, I have to go. Love ya."

"Love you too, bye."

Once Peter had hung up the phone, he started to take off his web shooters, when he noticed he already had.

"What the heck?" Peter said as he looked down at his hands. "What's happening to me?"

A few hours later, Peter had given up looking through his closet for another costume and decided to just put it off until later and watch some T.V. When Peter turned on the T.V., the first thing he saw was a huge fire.

"What happened now?" Peter said to himself.

"And although the case of the fire here at Central Park is still unknown," a reporter on the T.V. said. "Firefighters are sure of one thing, the- Whoa!" Just then, Peter saw something swing past the screen. "Fred? What was that?" the reporter demanded. Suddenly, something red grabbed the reporter and threw him five feet to the left.

"No time to think up a new costume now." Peter said to himself as he pulled off his sweat pants, but on some blue jeans and a white button down shirt. "This will just have to do." Then he put on a brown jacket along with his Spider-Man mask and gloves.

Then Peter took a running start at his window and jumped out, firing a line of webbing as he fell. With out his web shooters.

Chapter 6-Pummeling

When the 'new' Spider-Man arrived at the scene of the fire, the damage was still being done.

"Raptor!" Spidey said. "I should have known it was you!"

"It's not just me, Parker." The Raptor said.

"How do you know my name?" Spider-Man demanded.

"I wouldn't say that so loud if I where you, Parker." The Raptor said, pointing to the spot where the news reporter had once stood. There, on the ground was, the camera. And it was still rolling.

"Ya, watch yourself, Parker." This voice was deeper, and behind Peter. Then he was struck in the back with enough force to smash a brick wall. Peter went flying across the park and hit a tree, almost knocking it over. Then Peter looked up to see Venom standing above him.

"Let me give ya a hand." Venom said as he grabbed Peter and tossed him into the tree, breaking every branch in his way, until he hit the second to top branch, where he hung by his jacket.

But it wasn't over yet. There was someone waiting for him.

"Howdy, Pete!" It was Carnage.

"Oh no." Peter mumbled through a mouth full of broken teeth. Quickly Carnage grabbed Peter and threw him ten feet into the air, where a line of webbing, shot by Venom, struck him and was pulled down toward the ground, faster than gravity.

"Admit it, Parker, you're finished." Venom said once Peter had landed.

Then Peter turned around just in time to see one of Carnage's axes hit him in the chest, and then again in the back by The Raptor, who apparently had learned to do the same thing.

"Give up yet?" The Raptor asked, pushing Peter into his stomach.

"NEVER!" Peter yelled. He then, somehow did a back flip without getting up, and landed six feet back.

"How'd he do that?" Venom asked Raptor.

"I have no idea." The Raptor said.

"How much of the suit did you give him?"

"All of it."

"This won't be good."

Then Peter did another back flip, this time into the trees and kicked Carnage in the jaw.

"What do you say we run?" Venom asked.

"Good with me." The Raptor said.

Then Carnage landed on Venom, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah!" The Raptor yelled as he took a step back. "H- how did you do that?!"

Then Peter jumped back onto the ground. His blood was pounding, mixing with the unseen Symbiote inside him.

"This can't be happening!"

By now, Peter's makeshift Spidey costume was in shreds, and The Raptor, and everyone that was watching the news, could see his face clearly.

"Why won't you die?" The Raptor yelled as hundreds of tentacles burst out all over him and headed strait for Peter.

Peter quickly began sprinting all over Central Park, jumping over benches and tree stumps, dodging the tentacles.

Finally, after about five minutes of this, one of the tentacles hit Peter right in the face. Then one hit him in the ankle, tripping him. Quickly, Peter put his hands up, trying to cover his face as hundreds of tentacles pummeled him until he could barley move.

"Do you give up?" The Raptor was standing over Peter, with his mask off.

"You!" Peter managed to say.

"Do you give up?" The Raptor asked again. He had the most evil grin Peter had ever seen. Slowly, Peter opened his mouth. Steve's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Y- y- yes." Peter whispered before his head fell to the ground and he passed out.

Chapter 7-Total Symbiosis

Not even a minute after Peter passed out, he woke up because of a great pain, starting in his head and moving through his whole body.

Once it was over, he looked down and screamed. He was covered in his old Symbiote suit.

"Welcome." Said a voice from somewhere.

Peter looked up to see Venom, Carnage, and The Raptor standing around him.

"You're one of use, now." Venom said, sticking out a hand for Peter.

For some reason, even though inside Peter wanted to rip Venom's whole arm off, he put out his hand too.

Once Peter was up, The Raptor said, "So, do you have a name?"

"A name?" Peter repeated. "Well, what about, 'Venom-X'?"

Everyone looked at him, before saying, "Whatever."

Then Peter remembered something. Quickly, he shot out a line of webbing and hit the still rolling T.V. camera. He then pulled the camera toward him, and kicked it, once it was close enough, shattering it to pieces.

Somewhere on the outskirts of New York City, A teenager, somewhere around the age of seventeen, named Chris MacIntire had just seen the whole thing, and was going to change it.

The End.

(Or is it?!?)


	2. Spider-Dude

Spider-Dude!

By Tai Wilson

Chapter 1-Mugged

Chris was still in shock. He had just seen his number one hero, Spider-Man, become one of the biggest super villains in New York City!

"This can't be happening!" Chris said to himself. "They got Spider-Man!" The 'They' he was talking about were the three Symbiotes, Venom, Carnage, and The Raptor.   And now, there was also Venom-X, Spider-Man.

"They can't do this!" Chris yelled. "Someone's got to stop them!" Then, Chris quickly, and quietly walked over to his window and opened it. He then looked down at the two floors that separated him from the ground.  Quietly, he slipped out onto the ledge that was right next to his window. He then grabbed the drainpipe and started to climb down. Less than half way down the first story, he lost his grip and fell the rest of the way.

When he looked up, Chris noticed that he had landed right in front of the first floor living room window, which took up almost the entire wall, where his dad was sitting, reading the newspaper, in a chair that was facing the window. The only chair that was facing the window. If he had been sitting in any other chair every thing would have been fine, but he had to sit in the only chair that was facing the window, that was the size of Rhode Island! Quickly, Chris dived behind a bush and began to low crawl away from the house. Once he got away from the house, Chris had to hitch hike to the city. He had to do this because his family lived about ten miles from New York City, and because he hadn't grabbed the keys to his dad's car,Once he arrived in the city it was a short, but expensive, taxi ride to Central Park.

A few minutes later, the taxicab that Chris was riding in stopped in front of Central Park. Chris paid the driver and ran into the park. After a few minutes of looking, Chris found what he was looking for. It was surrounded by fallen trees battle holes, and other signs of the huge battle that hade occurred just a few hours ago. Quickly, Chris ran as fast as he could toward the battle site, jumping over and ducking under fallen trees. Once he got to the site, he started digging through the dirt, searching for something. Soon, he found it. It was the shredded remains of Spider-Man's mask. A few seconds later, he found the gloves. All he needed now was the jacket, but he couldn't find it. After searching the whole battle site, he thought of something. Quickly he looked up. There it was, on the top branch of the tree. He started to climb and fell. This happened several times. Luckily, Chris was very durable, and could take almost anything thrown at him. Finally, he made it up the tree. He was just two branches from the jacket. Then, in a last effort to get the jacket, Chris put his feet on a branch that was right next to him. It was slightly higher, but thinner. Then, Chris jumped for the jacket. He caught it! Then he started to fall back down. Amazingly, he landed back on the branch he had jumped off of! He was balancing perfectly! Slowly, he started to make it back to the trunk of the tree, when the branch broke. Chris hit every branch on the way down before landing in a patch of thorn bushes. But he still had Spider-Man's suit, which to Chris, made it all worthwhile. Quickly, Chris took the costume and stuffed it into the duffel bag he had brought with him and ran back to the street.

Because Chris lived so far from New York City and because his parents never let him borrow the car, Chris hardly ever saw the city.  So, he decided to take this opportunity to go sight seeing.

A few minutes later, after he had something to eat, Chris started to walk toward the Empire State Building. When he was just a half a block away, Chris was walking past a very dark alley, when a hand the size of Chris's whole head stuck out and pulled Chris in. Then the hand put a cloth over Chris's mouth, and Chris began to black out.

When Chris woke up, it was already daylight.

After Chris had walked out of the alley, he pushed his long blond hair out of his eyes and pushed the dirt off his shirt. That was when he noticed his wallet was gone. Chris was going to have to walk home, which was not a good thing, considering his parents didn't know he had snuck out the night before. If they caught him, he could kiss every single thing that he considered fun good-bye.

Quickly Chris started to run home. He wasn't looking when he ran out into the street. Chris turned just in time to see the car a few inches away. Then, for some reason, Chris jumped. When he landed, the car was behind him! He had jumped clear over it!

"Wow!" Chris said once he noticed this. "How'd I do that?"

Then he remembered what he was doing and began to run home again.

 An hour or two later, Chris now exhausted from his journey was just getting home. Quickly and quietly, Chris started running toward the side of the house that his window was on. He had done this several times before, he was going to run and jump, grabbing onto the highest part of the water drain he could reach. As he ran he began to pick up huge amounts of speed. And then, right before he jumped, he tripped slightly on a root sticking out of the ground. Because of this, when Chris jumped, he jumped lightly to the left. He had jumped much higher that he thought he would. He was headed right for the second story window! Luckily, though, the window was open, so that he went sailing through the room and into the hall. He was already running when he hit the ground. He quickly started going up the stairs three at a time.

"Wow!" Chris said to himself once he was in his room. "I never knew I could jump that high, or that far!"

Then he heard a voice from downstairs. "Chris! Get down here! NOW!" It was his dad.

"Ya?" Chris asked once he was down stairs.

"Where were you last night?" His father asked.

"Here." Chris lied quickly.

"No you weren't. Now tell me, where were you?"

"Here!" Chris said again.

"No you weren't! I checked your room! Now where were you?!"

"O.K., I went into town." 'Here it comes.' Chris thought when he saw the look on his dads face.

"Why did you go into the city with out our permission? You know we don't like you sneaking out at night! Now why did you go there?"

"I just wanted to get out of the house."

"Where's your wallet? How much money did you spend?"

"Just a few dollars on the taxi ride over here and then some food."

"Where's your wallet?" Chris's dad asked again.

"It's in my back pock- Oh no." Chris had almost forgotten all about when his wallet was stolen.

"What do you mean 'Oh no'?" Chris's dad asked quickly. "Someone stole it, right?"

Chris didn't answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot? How could you forget you were mugged?!?"

"I had other things on my mind."

"Like what? No, you know what? I don't want to hear it. You're grounded. Go to your room."

Slowly Chris turned and walked back upstairs.

Once he was back in his room, Chris opened up the duffle bag that he had been carrying the Spidey suit in. Quickly he put the suit on. It was a little baggy on him, but besides that, it fit him fine.

"This is great!" Chris said as he looked into his mirror. Then he heard someone walking down the hall toward his room. Quickly he took off the suit and stuffed it back into the duffle bag. He dad opened the door as he was putting the duffle bag under his bed.

"What was that?" Chris's dad asked.

"Nothing." Chris said getting up quickly. "I was just cleaning my room."

"No you weren't. You never do."

"So? Does that mean that I can't clean my room when I have nothing else to do?"

"Yes, because you never clean your room. Now tell me, what was that?"

"It was nothing."

"Yes it was." Then Chris's Dad bent over to grab the duffle bag, when Chris pulled him back, trying to stop him. His dad went flying across the room.

"Whoa!" Chris said astonished at what he had just done.

"GET OUT!" Chris's dad yelled. "Get out of my house! NOW!"

Quickly, still not knowing entirely what had just happened, he grabbed his duffle bag, what money he had left, and ran out of the house.

Chapter 2- A New Life

Once Chris was back in town, he began to look for a hotel to spend the night in. It didn't take Chris too long to find one.

"How much are the rooms here?" Chris asked once he was inside.

"Well," the clerk at the front desk began. "They're two hundred-" She stopped. The whole lobby had just shaken so hard some of the people in the lobby fell over.

Quickly Chris ran outside and saw smoke coming out of one of the rooms. Then he saw something jump out. When it hit the ground, it somehow got up and ran into an alley.

When Chris went back inside, the clerk called him over to the desk.

"The rooms are $20 a night." The clerk said quickly. Chris nervously paid for the room, took his key, and walked back outside to explore the city.

That night Chris was getting ready to go back to the hotel and go to sleep. He was walking quickly through Central Park, when he was walking past the battle site. He was looking at the site, when he looked up and saw something swinging past him. Quickly he ran over to a tree and hid behind it. When he looked around the tree, he noticed that what ever had just swung in front of him had stopped, and was walking toward him! Chris then began to climb up the tree, and noticed the he was on the top before he knew it.

When he looked down, Chris noticed that what ever he had just looked at was gone.

Then, with out warning, something landed on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

When Chris looked up, he saw Venom-X standing above him.

"Ah!" Chris yelled when he saw him. "Please don't hurt me!"

"We aren't going to hurt you," Venom-X said looking down at Chris. "You aren't worth it."

"Thank you Spider-Man." Chris said. Even though he couldn't see them, Chris was sure Venom-X's eyes had just bulged.

"Never call me that again!" he yelled as he grabbed Chris by the neck and then threw him in to the street, right in front of an oncoming semi-truck.

Quickly, Chris somehow leaped backwards, clear out of the path of the truck and landed on the wall of a building, one story up.

"What the?" Chris said once he said he noticed that he was sticking to the wall. "How did this happen?" Chris then turned around and began to crawl up the building, until he was on the roof.

"I can't believe it!" Chris said one he was on the roof. "This is great! I can climb walls!" Then Chris started thinking. He could climb walls, he could jump higher than he ever thought he could, and he had great reflexes. 'I wonder.' Chris thought. Then he turned and faced out toward the city. He could see the hotel. It was just a few blocks away. Quickly, Chris stuck out his arm and put his hand in the position that Spider-Man used to put his hand when he wanted to shoot webbing. Once he did, a line of webbing shot out of the bottom of his wrist. "Whoa!" Chris shouted once he saw this. He did this again and again until he managed to control his webbing. Then Chris shot out a line of webbing, which stuck to a building. Quickly Chris grabbed the webbing firmly with both hands, took a few deep breaths, and jumped off the building. He was swinging right for the building in front of him! He was going to hit it! Then Chris quickly let go of the webbing with one hand and shot of another line of webbing just as he let go of the first. Chris began to pick up speed as he approached the hotel. Soon he could see his room, but barley because he was being jerked around because of the webbing. Then when he was one building away from the hotel, Chris shot a line of webbing onto a streetlight. He was going very fast now because of how he was falling. Then as he reached the ground he straightened out his legs and pulled them up so that he would go faster. When he started to swing up he was so close to the ground he would be sitting on it if he went any lower. Then, Chris thought of something, cars. Quickly he began to climb up the webbing slightly, while still trying to stay swinging fast, Chris barley missed hitting the roof of one car, and only because it was small. Then, when Chris was at the top of his swing, he let go of the webbing and flew upward, toward the hotel room roof. A few seconds later though, he was above the hotel. Quickly, he shot a line of webbing and pulled. It opened the skylight in one of the hotel suites. Then he shot another line of webbing and pulled, this time it pulled him toward the room. He landed on the couch in his room, which was now only $100 a month to rent. (Yes, it's a hotel _and an apartment.) Luckily, Chris had $600 left over after renting it, thanks to his dad dropping his wallet when Chris knocked him over. Of course Chris planned to pay him back every penny some day._

Once Chris had closed the skylight and caught his breath, with out turning on the light, he sat down to watch some T.V.

When he turned on the T.V., the news was on.

"…And in a related story," the news reporter said. "The owner and chief editor of the newspaper, 'The Daily Bugle', J. Jonah Jameson is now in critical condition at 'Saint Rosa's Worthless Miracle Hospital', after what was believed to be a bomb went off in his apartment earlier tonight."

Chris then got up and walked over to turn on his light. When he did, he saw writing written in webbing all over the wall. It wrote: 'We have had part of our revenge! Now we are after YOU!'

Quickly Chris went around his apartment locking the door and all the windows before turning off the T.V. and going to sleep, a metal bat in his hand.

The next day, after eating breakfast, Chris decided to practice shooting webbing. He did this by shooting a line of webbing at something in the room and pulling them toward him. He practiced all day, taking breaks every other hour to eat or to watch T.V. By 9:00 p.m., he was getting really good at it, so he decided to go practice his web slinging and wall crawling. So, after sewing it up, he put on the Spider-Man suit he found in central park and climbed out his skylight window into the cold night air.

Chapter 3-First Strike

A few hours later, as Chris swung through the air, he heard the sound of glass breaking and looked down to see a gang of robbers breaking into jewelry store. Quickly, Chris let go of his web line and landed on a rooftop across the street from the jewelry store. He then quickly ran and jumped off the roof, landing behind robbers.

"Sorry," Chris said, "This store isn't open on weekends."

One of the robbers turned around, holding a metal bat in one hand, and Chris quickly kicked him in the face, breaking the man's nose and making him drop the bat onto the ground.

That's when the other five robbers noticed Chris was there.

"Hey look!" said one of the robbers. "It's Spider-Man!"

"Hey Spider-Man!" said another robber. "What happened to ya? You didn't seem very strong on TV! In fact, I think we could probably take you down right now! What do you say guys?" he asked, motioning to the other robbers.

'Uh-oh.' Chris thought, as two robbers ran toward him.

Quickly, Chris shot a line of webbing, which hit one of the robbers in the face, blinding him. Chris shot another line at the same robber's shoulder, hitting it, then pulling it, making the robber fall in front of the other robber, tripping him.

Then the other three robbers ran toward Chris. By now they had forced him into the middle of the deserted road.

Quickly, Chris did a double back flip, landing on the wall behind him, chest out, back to the wall. He then remembered the metal bat that the first robber had dropped. While still on the wall, Chris took one hand off and shot a web line onto the bat. He then quickly pulled the bat toward him, as hard he could, hitting one robber in the kneecap, probably breaking it, and hitting the other in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Once Chris had grabbed the bat, he twirled it quickly in his hand in a vertical motion. "Come on!" Chris yelled, taunting the last robber.

"Who the heck are you!" the robber said, looking at Chris, noticing that he wasn't Spider-Man.

"Me?" Chris asked, surprised at the question. After a few seconds of thinking, he said, "I'm Spider-Dude!" Then Chris threw the bat at the robber and swung off into the night.

Over the next few days, Chris spent all of his time training at the gym, in his apartment, or in the streets, until he was strong enough to easily lift a small car into the air. After that it only took Chris a few weeks to make a small impact on the city as Spider-Dude. Soon, almost every one in the city had heard of him, but only a few really believed he could help the city.

Chapter 4-The Beginning

"Help! My car!" Yelled a man who had just been carjacked. A split second later a shadow flew over the man, after the car.

"This is to easy." The carjacker said as he drove down the street. Then he felt a thud on the roof of the car. "Darn! I knew this was too easy!" Then he spotted a semi truck going through and intersection in front of him. "Bingo." The man said as he floored the engine and headed strait for the truck. He made it under the truck, but not without making an earsplitting screech of metal grinding on metal. Quickly the carjacker looked in the rear view mirror, but saw nothing. "What the heck happened to him?" the man asked himself.

Then Spider-Dude broke through the back window of the car, feet first, hitting the carjacker in the back of the head, making the man hit his head on the dashboard.

Quickly, Spider-Dude crawled up front, tied the carjacker up in webbing pushed him into the passengers seat, and took the wheel.

A few minutes later, after seeing how fast the car could go and how good the brakes where, Spider-Dude had returned the car to the owner, had the carjacker pay him for the back window, and had turned to carjacker over to the cops.

Spider-Dude was web swinging home, when his webbing was suddenly cut. Quickly, he shot out another line to try and stable himself again, but it was too late. He ran into a flagpole, hitting him across the waist. Spider-Dude quickly grabbed onto the pole, using both his own grip, and his ability to stick things to hold onto it. Then he looked down, and noticed he was 30 feet up! Slowly and carefully, he began to slide across the pole, over to the wall, when a foot landed on one hand, and a wad of webbing on the other. Spider-Dude quickly looked up, surprised to see webbing besides his own. Venom-X was standing on the pole, and Spider-Dude's hand, stopping him from getting to the wall.

"And here I thought you had left town." Spider-Dude said in a calm, joking voice.

"Shut up, MacIntire." Venom-X said, in the same cold, hash tone Venom had.

"You know my name!" Spider-Dude said in a happy voice, surprised that Venom-X knew who he was.

"Of course we know your name! Who do you think it was that wrote that message in your room?"

The words on the wall flashed through Chris's mind like a picture.

"What did you mean 'We have had part of our revenge?'"

"You fool! Do you not remember what happened that very same night? The explosion in Jameson's room? The black figure that went into the ally?"

Then Chris figured it out. "It was you!" he said.

"Not just us," Venom-X said.

"We helped to." Then Chris looked up to see Venom, Carnage, and The Raptor all sticking to the wall next to Chris.

'Well, there goes that way out.' Chris thought.

"I think it's time for me to go." Spider-Dude said. Then he broke his hand free of the webbing and did a spin on the pole, knocking Venom-X off the pole. Then, he let go of the pole, letting himself fall until he grabbed a windowsill a few stories down and pulled himself in.

"Can I help you?" a young woman around Chris's age said she had red hair and green eyes.

"Don't mind me." Spider-Dude said. "Just tell me where your door is, and you should probably lock your doors and windows tonight."

Once Spider-Dude was out of the apartment building, he quickly into a deserted ally to change out of his suit. Chris stuffed his suit into the backpack he carried with him as he walked to the hotel he was staying in.

The next day Chris noticed he was running low on money and decided it was time to start looking for a job.

After five days of looking, Chris finally got a job as a taxi driver.

One day, as Chris was driving through China Town, when a young lady waved him down.

"Where to, Miss?" Chris asked turning around. Suddenly, he noticed it was the same girl who had was living in the apartment Chris had fallen into the other night.

"Saint Rosa's Worthless Miracle Hospital please." She said.

A few minutes into the drive, the girl looked up at Chris and said. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, why?" Chris said.

"Your voice sounds familiar."

"Oh. No, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Are you sure?"

"So why are you going to the hospital?" Chris asked quickly, changing the subject.

"They're finally letting my uncle Jameson out."

"Jameson? J. Johan Jameson?"

"Yes. I'm his niece, Sandra Jameson."

"You know, I recently applied for a job at your uncle's company."

"Really?" Sandra said sounding surprised. "What's your name? Maybe my uncle told me about you once."

"Well, I doubt it, I never got the job, but my name's Chris MacIntire."

"Chris MacIntire? Aren't you the son of that big tire dealer who lives right outside of New York? The one who stole his Visa and ran away from home?"

"I didn't _steal_ it, I accidentally took it. And no, I didn't run away from home. They threw me out."

"Oh, sorry."

Chris and Sandra talked for the rest of the ride.

When Chris finally got home, around 2:00 a.m., he quickly went to his new laptop and e-mailed Sandra.

Over the next few months, Chris developed a very strong relationship with Sandra, while still trying to be Spider-Dude and keep his job going.

One day, as Chris and Sandra were eating lunch together at a café, Chris quickly asked, "Will you move in with me?"

"What?" Sandra asked, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Well, you tell me almost every day that your apartment is a total dump, and how you need to move because you're cramped and hate living with your parents."

"Ya, well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, moving is so expensive, and I'm already cramped enough as it is."

"I have plenty of room! And I have a guest room! Trust me, you'll love it! There's a sun light with a ladder so we can sit on the roof and eat, there's a great view, and the hotel gives us room service once a month!"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Sandy! Just one month, then, if you don't like it, you can go back!"

"Well, O.K.!"

"Great!" Chris said excitedly as he stood up. "I'll help you pack!"

That night Chris and Sandy were walking through China Town, when they heard a scream in and ally right in front of them. Chris looked over and saw a man trying to steal an old woman's purse.

"Stay here." Chris told Sandy as he started walking quickly toward the man.

"Let go of her purse." Chris said calmly.

When the robber looked up, all he did was laugh.

"What?" Asked the robber. "Are you trying to stop me? You're just a little shrimp!"

"I said, let go of her purse." Chris said again, this time with more fierceness.

"So," the robber said, stuffing the purse in his pocket and walking over to Chris. "You want some trouble, huh?" Then the robber pulled out a crowbar. "Well, bring it on."

Then the robber swung the crow bar at Chris, barley missing his left ear. The robber then swung the bar halfway and then threw a punch strait at Chris's ribs. This surprised Chris, but he easily jumped over the man's huge arm, kicking the crowbar out of the man's hand while still in the air. Once Chris hit the ground, he quickly kicked the man in his left ribs, punched him in his right ribs, then kicked him right in the face, grabbing the old woman's purse before the man landed on his back, grabbing his ribs in pain.

"Here's your purse, ma'am." Chris said as he handed the purse back to the old woman.

"Wow!" Sandy said once Chris had walking back over to where she was standing. "How did you do that?"

"In New York, you need to know how to defend yourself." Chris said as they started walking again.

Once he and Sandy had gotten back to their apartment, Sandy began to unpack while Chris checked the messages on the answering machine.

_"BEEP! You have one new message."_ The answering machine said when Chris pressed play. _"7:15 p.m. Today. _'Hey Chris! It's me, your boss. Hey, listen, I need you to go pick up that big tire dealer MacIntire. I think you already know the address.' _BEEP! You have no new messages."_

Chris just stood there for a few minutes. He hadn't even seen his dad in over a month, and now he had to go back home, pick him up, and drive him somewhere. They would be in the car for at least a half an hour. 'I'm not going as this Chris.' Chris thought to himself as he walked outside to his car.

Two days later, it was pouring rain as Chris got into his car and started to drive toward his old house. He looked completely different from how he had two days ago. He had on a black t-shirt, black paints, a new silver neck chain and watch, and a black raincoat that covered everything, including his head if he pulled up the hood. He had also cut his hair, spiked it up, and dyed it brown.

Once Chris arrived at his old house, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Inside he could hear his parents talking.

"Honey," his dad said. "Can you get the door, I think my cab is here, but I still need to put on my tie."

"O.K." his mom said.

Chris quickly pulled up his hood so that no one could see his face.

A few seconds later, his mom opened the door. "Oh, hello." She said. "You must be my husbands cab driver. I'm his wife, Mrs. MacIntire. My husband should be down soon. You can wait in the living room, if you want. May I take your coat?"

"No." Chris said quickly, in a low, ruffled voice. "I'm fine."

"Well, O.K." Then Chris's mom turned, and walked away.

Chris's dad walked into the room at the same time Chris's mom left.

"Hello." Chris's dad said with out even looking up. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if we could go now, that'd be great."

Chris turned and walked out of the house with out even saying a word.

"So," Chris said, once they where in the cab. "Where to, Dad?" Quickly Chris spun around in his seat while pulling his hood off and looked his dad right in the eye.

"Chris!" his dad said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"This is what I do for a living, Dad. It's my job."

"You're a cab driver? Where do you live?"

"In an apartment in the city." Chris said as he turned around, started up the car, and began to drive.

"An apartment? How do you afford an apartment? I canceled my credit card almost a month ago, and I'm sure this job doesn't pay very well."

"My girlfriend is helping me pay the rent. She's a nurse at the hospital down the road."

"Oh, so you've got a roommate too, huh?"

"Ya. Now where do you want me to take you?"

"The bank. And one more thing. What's up with that hairdo?"

By the time they arrived at the bank, Chris and his dad had worked out all their problems.

"See you on Thanksgiving." Chris's dad said as he began to get out of the car.

"See ya." Chris said as he began to drive away.

When he got home, he was just about to go have a quick snack, when he stopped. His spider-sense was tingling. A lot.

"Sandy?" Chris asked. "Are you home?"

Quickly he went into the living room, only to find glass from the skylight window all over the floor. "Sandra!" Chris yelled as he quickly jumped onto the wall and then out onto the roof.

Then Chris saw a message carved into the wooden table that he had brought onto the roof for dinner.

It read: If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, come to Central Park tomorrow night at midnight. Well be waiting. Your pal, Venom-X.

Chapter 5-Training

Quickly, Chris ran back into his room, grabbed his mask, went back out onto the roof with his mask on, and jumped off.

A few minutes later, Spider-Dude arrived at the window of Peter Parker's apartment. With out stopping, he swung toward the window feet first, and went crashing through it.

Once in side, Spider-Dude quickly got his bearings, and ran toward what he guessed was Peter's bedroom.

Once he was in the room, he heard a scream, and instinctively shot a line of webbing toward it. When he turned, he saw Mary Jane Parker standing in the corner, with webbing covering her mouth.

"I'll be right out. I just need something of your husband's." Spider-Dude said, as he pulled the webbing off of Mary Jane's mouth. "Now where did he keep his suit?"

"In the closet, in a safe." Mary Jane said, noticing that it was Spider-Dude. "Why?"

"I need one." Spider-Dude said as he walked over the closet, and after a few seconds of pulling, pulled the safe door off. After a few minutes of looking through the safe he pulled out Spider-Man's old steel plated suit. Quickly, he changed suits, and jumped back out the window.

Suddenly, after jumping out the window, Spider-Dude found that the steel suit was much heavier than what he was used to, and because of this, he now moved much slower than before.

Finally, the next day, after training in the steel plated suit all the night before, and all that day, the clock hit 11:30 p.m. and Spider-Dude started out for Central Park.

Chapter 6-The Finale Battle

Once Spider-Dude arrived at Central Park, he quickly headed for the center of the park. Venom-X was waiting for him.

"Where's Sandra?" Spider-Dude demanded once he saw Venom-X.

"Don't worry MacIntire." Venom-X said. "We haven't hurt her. Yet."

"What do you want?"

"I see you found our suit."

"Answer me!" Spider-Dude yelled.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Venom-X said with a slight laugh. "This is a trap!"

Spider-Dude jumped to the side, right before a Symbiote ax hit right where he was standing. He looked up to see The Raptor jump down from a tree. Spider-Dude easily kicked him before he hit the ground, making him go flying into a tree. Then Carnage landed on top of Spider-Dude, punching him as hard as he could. A second later, Carnage was screaming in pain, he was on fire.

"I also borrowed something from you." Spider-Dude said to Venom-X as he got up. He pulled off one glove to show Peter's old web shooters. "I put and adhesive in them so that the webbing would burn." Then he shot a line at Venom-X hitting him right in the face.

"My eyes!" Venom-X screamed, as his suit curled back in pain, showing Peter Parker's face for the first time in months. His eyes had grown full of evil, and his teeth were covered in black goop.

Then Spider-Dude noticed something. Where was Venom?

Suddenly, he got hit from behind, knocking him to the ground. Spider-Dude stuck his hand out, but Venom grabbed his wrist and ripped the web shooter from his right hand. Then Spider-Dude kicked to the side, hitting Venom in the leg and making him fall. Quickly Spider-Dude jumped out of the way of one of Raptor's axes, making it hit Venom in the back.

Quickly, Spider-Dude covered Venom in the burning webbing before covering him in his own webbing. Then he spun around and did the same to The Raptor and Carnage.

Now it was just Venom-X and Spider-Dude.

"What are you going to do, MacIntire?" Venom-X asked in a taunting voice.

"First," Spider-Dude said. I'll bet you to a bloody pulp, and then I'll go get my girl back. Then Spider-Dude jumped at Venom-X. Venom-X easily dodged it, before elbowing Spider-Dude in the back.

"Nice try." Venom-X said. "But you're just to weak. You could never replace Spider-Man. you're just a guinea pig!"

"What did you just say?" Spider-Dude said, standing up.

"You mean you don't even know how you got your 'powers'?"

"No. How?"

"It was us who did it!"

"What?"

"That's right. We were the one who mugged you. Once you passed out, I injected a serum into you that would give you the same power's that Peter Parker has!"

"Why?"

"Well, once you grabbed that suit, we thought it would be fun to see what would happen if we gave you my powers! We knew we could beat you."

"What did you just say? Did you just say 'your' powers? I thought Peter Parker was no longer part of you."

"What? No. You heard me wrong."

"There you did it again. You said 'me'. You guys never say that! Peter's still in you isn't he?"

"Shut up!"

"It must have happened when your mask came off!"

"I said shut up!" Venom-X said as he jumped at Spider-Dude.

Chris quickly took off his mask and hit Venom-X with it, easily knocking him to the ground.

"Try again." Chris said as he put his mask back on.

Then Venom-X came at him with a whole new battle move, hitting Spider-Dude 10 time, stunning him. Stumbling, Spider-Dude tripped over Eddie Brock, who was lying on the ground, covered in webbing.

Then Spider-Dude felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see Eddie's Symbiote crawling up his leg. He was covered in it in a matter of seconds.

Spider-Dude looked down to see he was wearing brown baggy cargo pants, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a black t-shit with a red silhouette of a spider on it, and his Spider-Man mask and gloves.

"Cool!" Spider-Dude said as he stood up.

"Not cool!" Venom-X said as he backed up.

Then Spider-Dude shot a line of webbing at him, pulling Venom-X toward him, before kicking him in the side of the head.

Spider-Dude continued beating up Venom-X, not noticing the dark red blob behind Venom-X.

Then Venom-X suddenly grabbed Spider-Dude's leg inches away from his head, and twisted it, flipping Spider-Dude onto his head.

The other two Symbiotes had joined Venom-X, to make him even more powerful.

Then, a few minutes later, Chris's Symbiote left him to join Venom-X, leaving him in just the steel suit again.

After a few minutes of being beat on by Venom-X, Spider-Dude was near death. But before he was hit with the final blow, Spider-Dude shot all of the fire webbing he had left right at Venom-X's chest, making all four suits retract.

"Peter!" Chris yelled, quickly, pulling his mask off. "Fight it Peter! Don't let the suit win! Fight it!"

Peter struggled as the suit tried to get back on him.

Then Chris remembered something and he pulled a Zippo™ out of his pocket, before tossing it to Peter. Quickly Peter opened it and put the flame against the one part of the Symbiote that was left, right in the middle of his chest.

Suddenly the Symbiote started on fire, and Peter cried out in pain as the Symbiote eventually shriveled up and disappeared.

Peter fell to his knees as he grabbed the burn mark that the Symbiote had left in the middle of his chest. "This'll leave a scare for sure." Peter said with a laugh as he sat up against a tree with Chris listening to the police sirens get closer.

"Well," Chris said as he got up and pulled his mask on. "I gotta go save my girl. Where is she?"

"In storage room 106 in the Daily Bugle. And one more thing, Chris."

"Ya?" Chris asked, turning around.

"Thanks."

"Any time. And just so ya know, you can have back your suit, I'm through being the hero."

Then he shot one line of webbing from each hand onto two branches and shot himself in a slingshot fashion into the air.

Chapter 7-Closing

After picking the lock to the storage room, Spider-Dude turned on the light to see Sandra covered in webbing.

Quickly he pulled the webbing off her face.

"Spider-Man?" Sandra said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's me." Chris said after taking a big gulp and pulling his mask off.

"CHRIS!" Sandra shouted, surprised to see his face under the mask.

"Shh!" Chris said quickly, fearing some one might hear them. "Let's get you out of here." he said as he started to pull the rest of the webbing off Sandra.

Over the next few weeks Chris and Sandra's relationship only got stronger, until, on their anniversary, Chris proposed to Sandra, and she said yes.

THE END


End file.
